


Private Forevers

by 2by4



Series: Infallible Heroes [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2by4/pseuds/2by4
Summary: Reviews, though not required, are always welcomed, wanted, and desired.





	

Tim had always known that his mother cared little for him, but the fact that she hadn’t thought twice about continuing her plan to sell him to Bruce Wayne even after the two of them had returned to the banquet hall red eyed and sniffling had really driven that in. His parents were already on a plane out of the country before the ink of Bruce’s signature had dried on their check. And maybe it made Tim a bad son, but he wasn’t too upset over seeing them go. He’d loved them dearly, and they probably loved him as well in their own way, but they had never been good parents to him and he’d probably would be better off with them out of his life.

Bruce was trying. He’d kept his word about giving Tim his own room and had reaffirmed his promise that he would never enter it without Tim’s express permission. He swore Tim would want for nothing. He then said he’d give Tim “space to settle in” and Tim didn’t see him for the next week.

On the third day without seeing Bruce, Tim asked Alfred, “Does Bruce hate me?”

Alfred, who’d been laying out a light lunch for Tim in his room looked back at Tim, startled by the question. “Whatever would make you think that?”

“I just… Bruce was as forced into this as I was. And he’s going out of his way to make sure I’m comfortable, but at the same time, he won’t even look at me. A decent argument could be made that I ruined his life and it can’t be easy having a constant reminder of his biggest mistake living in his house… I thought when he said I didn’t have to marry him, he was trying to give me an out, but maybe he was hoping for an out himself?”

Alfred poured a cup of tea and brought it over to Tim on the bed. “Master Bruce,” he started, “is a good man. He will always do what he believes is best. Unfortunately, what he believes is best isn’t always what is actually best. He makes mistakes, especially in the area where emotions are involved. And perhaps that is my failure, I tried to be a decent substitute for his parents, but I could never quite fill the hole Thomas and Martha had left in their son’s heart. Despite my best efforts, I still somehow stunted his emotional growth. But in the end, Master Bruce still became a good man. Perhaps an unconventional sort, but still a good man. That being said, of all the mistakes he has made, you were not one of them. Not in the way you’re thinking at least.

“You were his awakening. He was going very fast down a dead end road after Master Jason’s death and there was nothing I, nor anyone else who loves him, could say or do to prevent the inevitable crash. The night he encountered you was that crash. And in the aftermath, Master Bruce very seriously considered hanging up the Batman for good. Because he could never forgive himself for what he’d done to you. But you are also the reason he did not give up Batman. Because the man who had created the chemical compound that started all of this is still on the loose, and Batman is determined to bring him in before someone else is hurt the way you were hurt. At the moment, if you were to ask Master Bruce what his biggest mistake is, he will tell you that it’s the fact that he hasn’t caught the guy yet. That he has not made the world a safer place for you. So he’s working tirelessly, day and night, to hunt this man down. For you.

“So no, Master Timothy, Bruce does not hate you. Everything he’s done since that night has been for you. Catching the bad guy is the only way he knows how to show he cares, and he does care, very much, about you.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” Tim said, staring into the depths of his teacup and thinking over all the butler had said.

“You are quite welcome, Master Timothy. Now, eat your lunch and have a rest. I will return at dinner time.” He let himself out of the room and left Tim alone with his thoughts.

At the end of the week, Alfred knocked on Tim’s door and informed him that a Dr. Leslie Thompkins was there to see him. Dr. Thompkins, as it turned out, was not only an old family friend of Bruce’s but also was the very same doctor his parents had taken Tim to when they’d thought to circumvent the alpha permission rule. When she saw him, her face briefly twisted with an expression Tim couldn’t quite read, before it melted into a kindly visage. 

“Timothy, I must admit this was not how I was expecting to meet you again. How about we speak in the other room. Alfred, be a dear and bring us some tea, would you?” She herded Tim into Bruce’s study and they exchanged pleasantries while they waited for Alfred to arrive with their tea. After they’d been served, Dr. Thompkins took on a more serious expression. “What you’re about to undergo will not be easy, so I must be sure that this is your choice and not something you’ve been pressured into.”

“It is my choice,” Tim said quickly, but she did not look reassured.

“When you were at my office, you looked very much like you did not wish to be there and it was quite obvious that your mother had been trying to force her will upon you. And now we are back in the same situation and I am to believe that this time it’s due to no will but your own? If Bruce is…”

Tim cut her off, “Bruce said he would respect any decision I made and  _ this _ is the decision I made. I do not want to have this baby. It is as simple as that.”

“Unfortunately these things are rarely so simple. I am required to ask you, have you considered other options? Having the baby and giving it up for adoption? Having the baby and raising it yourself?”

“I do not want to have this baby,” Tim repeated.

“Alright, are you aware of the potential consequences of termination? Young omegas who fell pregnant during their first heat are particularly susceptible to the Anguish. The mental toll it can take…”

“I know,” Tim interrupted again. “Bruce and I have already discussed how we will deal with the fallout. I know all this talk is just you doing your job, but my choice remains the same. I do not want to have this baby, and the sooner it is out of me, the better.”

Dr. Thompkins was quiet for a long second. “I never approved of Bruce’s ridiculous crusade, though I’ve supported him as best I could. When he dragged Dick into it, I was furious. How dare he endanger a child in such a way. When Jason died, I hoped Bruce would finally come to his better senses. But here you are. Nevermind how much you’ve already been hurt by his actions, I can already tell he’s going to have you fighting in dark alleys with him before the year is out. A shame.”

“That too,” Tim said, “is my choice.”

She sighed defeatedly. “I’ll need to have a word with Bruce now, but I see no reason why we can’t proceed with the procedure in two days time.” She set her teacup down and got to her feet. “You take care of yourself, Tim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, though not required, are always welcomed, wanted, and desired.


End file.
